The inventor of the present invention previously developed an insulator inserted and used mainly between a speaker and a floor surface, and obtained the patent for the insulator (see Patent Document 1). This allows a speaker to be substantially suspended by using a wire, and allows free vibration in pendulum motion due to the suspending structure using the wire to be utilized. Thus, a state in which the speaker is substantially suspended acoustically is realized, and sound intrinsic to the speaker can be reproduced without receiving influence from the floor surface.
“WELLFLOAT” is a registered trademark, and the application for the trademark was filed by the inventor of the present invention simultaneously when the application for the above-described patent was filed. Products which are sold with this trademark are very highly evaluated in the specialized field as indicated in, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2.